


Opportunities

by bbcf1sundays



Series: G & J [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: Three and a half years later, George and Jamie’s worlds start to collide again.The biggest question that remains - do you truly get over your first love?
Relationships: Jamie Chadwick/George Russell
Series: G & J [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735738
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. 2018: British GP

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! 
> 
> Part 1 is here! Prequel is called For The First Time, give it a read first :D

Jamie could barely believe it when the BRDC invite had shown up at her door. She convinced herself that they had sent it to her by mistake. She got her brother to ring up and double check. It was true - she was going to attend the British grand prix.

Jamie decided for Sam accompany her. The two had become inseparable after the Kenya trip and Jamie wanted to take her to a race track for the first time. Once she told Sam it was a paddock pass, Sam dragged her dress shopping.

The race was starting in half an hour when Jamie sat to have her lunch in the club. As she chatted with Sam, she heard a smattering of applause behind them. She tried to see who was stood greeting the guests to no avail. Sam, however, got a look.

“Jamie?” she nudged her best friend. “Is that-?”

“Yes,” she replied, the second she turned around.

It was him - George Russell. He was taller than she remembered him but as he laughed into the mic, the bottom of Jamie’s heart took a small leap. As she turned her eyes back to the screen in front of her, she let go of the breath she had been holding onto.

“Hey.” The voice was familiar, albeit deeper.

Jamie stood up and turned around. His eyes were still as blue as she remembered. “Hey,” she smiled. “Still racing I see.”

“Ah, its not too bad. How are you getting along?”

“British F3 this year.” He looked pleasantly surprised at that. Jamie was unsure how to take that response.

“I see you’ve not been following her,” Sam teased. They both had forgotten she was there.

“No, I mean -”

“Only teasing Russell,” she smiled, “I’m going to get a drink.”

“So,” continued George, “invited by a team or..?”

“BRDC. Williams looking like a good seat next year?”

“Maybe, can’t go spilling secrets!”

“George!” A very pretty girl came round behind him,

“Jamie this is Sey,” introduced George.

“Hi,” she said, extending her hand to Jamie who shook it. “How do you two know each other?”

“We raced together,” George answered quickly. A sharp pain stabbed Jamie in her chest. She felt winded, not that the couple in front of her noticed.

“There should be more women in racing,” continued Sey. “Wish I did more karting when I was younger.” George wrapped his arm around her waist as she talked, pushing a dagger further into Jamie.

“Ah well, I’m off to watch the race,” said George, abruptly ending the chat. “Have fun!”

Sam returned with a drink just in time. Jamie could feel her eyes welling up just slightly.

15 minutes to race start, it was time to learn.


	2. 2019: February

Jamie had tears brimming her eyes as she climbed on the car. The championship had been tough, down to the last round. She scored a triple win in Chennai and managed to clinch the championship.

Her mum had accompanied her to India, intent on showing Jamie her heritage alongside the race weekend. Jamie felt proud to have won in her second home.

Her phone was brimming with messages but she barely had time to look. The team and photographers took what felt like a million photos. The first female to win the MRF Championship - a newsworthy headline.

It was 2am and Jamie was still working her way through the many messages of congratulations she had received. Her heart missed a beat as she saw George’s name in her phone. The text read ‘Congrats Chadders! Hope this winning streak continues for you, I know you’ve got it in you!’

She ignored all the other messages and rang Sam. Before her friend could even say hello, Jamie was practically yelling down the phone, “Did you give George my number?!” More importantly, was George watching her races? The two friends stayed on the phone as they went through the other messages and DMs Jamie had received.

The W Series list had been announced in January and Jamie knew she was going into it as one of the favourites for the championship. She had strong competition in Emma Kimilainen, Marta Garcia and Alice Powell. However, the MRF championship had given her momentum that the others didn't have.

Once she was in London, Jamie dropped by the W Series office for a few pictures. She was greeted with a cake celebrating her championship win. She blew the candles out but politely refused a slice, no matter how tempting. As she watched the staff mingle, her eye fell on someone very familiar.

The blonde lady walked over and enveloped Jamie in a hug that she gladly returned. “It’s been too long Jamie!”

“Years,” smiled Jamie as they both let go. “How are you Cara?”

Cara beamed back at her, “Doing pretty well! Me and Dan got married last summer.”

“Congrats!” replied Jamie, pulling a seat from the table in front of them. Cara took the other. “So you’ve finally gone from Ms Russell to Mrs Wickham!”

“Took him long enough, didn’t it,” she winked. Jamie was failing at noticing how much Cara and George resembled.

“How’s Ben?” continued Jamie, sipping the elderflower drink in her hand.

“Still obsessed with photography.” Cara took a sip. “You can ask about George too.”

Jamie could feel a blush creeping up. “I was getting to that. First tell me, you working W Series?”

“Yeah, I’m a Partnership Manager - basically dealing with all the sponsors! Speaking off,” Cara put her plate on the table, “photoshoot time for you young lady! I’ll tell you about George after!”


	3. 2019: May

“Claire Williams is here.” Jamie had to blink twice before Rupert continued, “and she’s come with a contract.”

Jamie followed her manager into a small, private room on the top floor of the hospitality unit. Claire was sat at a chair, with another lady Jamie recognised.

“Sophie,” smiled the lady, getting up to shake Jamie’s hand. “I’m head of comms for Williams.”

“Jamie,” she returned the handshake.

“Nice to see you again,” smiled Claire. “Why don’t you take a seat?”

Claire and Rupert discussed some minor details but Jamie’s brain had frozen the second she saw the title - Williams F1 Racing Development Driver.

A proper racing team. An F1 team. _F1_.

They wanted _her_?

Sophie pulled her out of her trance. “You okay there Jamie?” she smiled.

“Didn’t think complimenting Claire’s coat would lead to this!” The room erupted in laughter.

“She’s far too modest,” said Rupert. He moved the last page towards her, “all good.”

Her hands were shaking as she signed the bottom line. Claire smiled at her. “It’s your great track results, Jamie.”

Jamie smiled up at her as Rupert took the contract to get a copy made.

Sophie turned a page in her notebook and sat up straighter. “So Jamie, just to go over a few things, you’ll be coming with us to a few races. We’ve looked at the W Series calendar so we’ll start with the British GP. That okay?”

“That would be amazing!”

“Great! For now, we need you to make a trip to the factory. We’ll kit you out and do introductions. Can you come next week?”

Jamie pulled her phone out as Rupert returned. “I can do Wednesday.”

“Done,” said Sophie, scribbling furiously on her notebook.

“When will you announce?” asked Rupert.

“Monday the week after? What’s that, the 20th?”

“That’s my 21st birthday as well,” mumbled Jamie.

“A big birthday present then!” Claire stood up and the rest of the room followed suit. Jamie got a hug from both the Williams women as they left the room, Sophie taking her number as she left.

Rupert wouldn’t let her look at her phone, ushering her to the garage instead to prep for qualifying.

That Saturday night, she clutched her trophy case to her room when a Whatsapp message came up. _Sophie_ _Ogg has added you to the group ‘Drivers’_. 

And just a few moments later _Congrats Chadders! 😊 George Russell @ Drivers_


	4. 2019: British GP

Ever since the Williams news had been announced, things just seem to be getting better and better for Jamie. She went to watch the Indy 500 and ended up meeting with Pippa Mann who had amazing stories and advice to share. Jamie had also racked up 2 more wins and a podium in W Series. And of course, and the class win at the 24 hours of Nurburgring with Aston Martin.

All in all, a decent start to the summer.

Today, in the July heat, she wore her Williams shirt for only the second time and triple checked she had her paddock pass for the day. It was the British GP this weekend, her first full 4 day weekend with the team. Her manager Rupert was joining her for the weekend.

Once through the gates and in the Williams hospitality, Rupert and Jamie did a few rounds of introductions. Jamie lined up for the small coffee queue near the back.

“Jamie Chadwick, isn’t it?” the tall Canadian said from behind her.

Jamie smiled and turned, “It is.” She extended her hand, “Nicholas Latifi. Nice to meet you.”

He shook her hand. “Please, call me Nicky.” They both moved forward in the queue. “Congrats on the position.”

“Thanks,” said Jamie. “Got any advice?”

“I think you’ll manage just fine, pretty fast from what I’ve seen and heard.”

“Flat white please,” said Jamie to the lady behind the counter. She turned back to Nicholas ( _no, Nicky_ ). “Thanks, that’s encouraging to hear.”

“Single espresso for me please,” said Nicky to the lady. “Drivers briefing post track walk is upstairs when George and Robert return. See you there?”

Jamie nodded back, not realising the size of the smile plastered across her face.

She headed towards Rupert as Sophie joined them to discuss a few media duties. A few minutes later, she followed Sophie upstairs.

“Jamie Chadwick!” George Russell walked into full view.

 _He hadn’t changed much_ , thought Jamie. _He was taller, more handsome. He’d also figured out how to do his hair properly._

Jamie’s overthinking was stopped as George grabbed her for a hug. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” she smiled at him as he released his grip. “How are you?”

“Good, excited for the home race!”

_How does he have all this energy?!_

“Do all British drivers know each other?” asked Robert Kubica.

George and Jamie exchanged a knowing glance. “Yeah, pretty much. Jamie,” she said, extending her hand.

“Robert,” he replied. “And congratulations! Come, take a seat.”

The four drivers headed downstairs, George and Jamie trialling behind.

Once reunited with her manager, Rupert had one question - “Do I need to know something?”

“I’ll tell you at dinner,” smirked Jamie. Her eyes followed George until he took a seat for lunch. _Oh, she’s still with him_ , thought Jamie, catching sight of Seychelle de Vries. _She was pretty, and he looked happy...then why have I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach?_

The rest of the race weekend passed by pretty uneventfully.

Jamie watched the race with Nicky in the motorhome. He was pretty much a shoo-in for the Williams seat next year. Chatting to him, you wouldn’t think he was the son of a multimillionaire - he was humble, sweet and just really polite. He even managed to get her manager to meet with a few people in F2.

Jamie left the paddock on Sunday, excited already for the next race, the Italian GP.


	5. 2019: Italian GP

Sophie had messaged the drivers group saying the team were having a pizza night on Thursday before the race. Jamie changed into a nice top, jeans and her all white Stan Smiths. She headed down the hotel with Adam, a mechanic for the team. He congratulated her for the W Series championship and they shared an Uber to the restaurant. The waitress guided them to a private room at the back where most of the team had already gathered.

“There’s my champ!” Sophie bounded out of her seat to give a Jamie an arm crunching hug.

“Thanks Soph but you are crushing me!” Sophie chuckled as she let go. “You never told me Annie used to work for Williams.”

“Did I not?” Jamie shook her head.

“She was with Williams for a few years,” said Claire. “Close to 30 years.”

“Never knew!” said Jamie, taking a chair. “She told me to tell you all she misses you.”

“Awww, we miss her too,” smiled Claire. “Congrats by the way! Wasn’t an easy one, Beitske was on you until the end!”

The two women continued their conversation as the room filled up. Jamie got a few more congratulations from the team as they took their seats. Nicky took the seat next to her as George and Robert sat opposite.

Emma (one of the press team) turned to George during the starters. “Is your girlfriend not joining us? I remembered you asked if you could bring a plus one.”

“Uhhh...” George cleared his throat, “we’re not together anymore.” Across the table, Jamie’s ears had pricked up.

“Oh I didn’t know, sorry,” said Emma sheepishly.

“It’s fine,” smiled George. “Honestly, it’s fine.”

“How long were you guys together?” asked Robert, mid-bite.

George scanned the room, Jamie was looking straight at him. “Just over three years. Yeah, about three and a half.”

“Nyck’s little sister, right?” asked Nicholas.

“Yeah,” replied George, digging his knife into his plate.

“Haven’t you got a little sister, Nicholas?” joked Robert.

The corner of the table burst into laughter. “She’s 14!” exclaimed Nicky.

“Let’s just hope you don’t develop a habit of dating your rivals sisters, eh?” nudged Robert.

Jamie giggled as George looked at her. “I’ll try my best,” smirked George.

“You can definitely have bit more Jamie, you’re off season!” Francis (another mechanic) was pilling on the last slice of margarita that Jamie had an eye on.

“Thank you,” she smiled.

“How did your holidays go?” he asked.

“Pretty good! Went to Saint Tropez for a week. Tried kite surfing, never did that before!”

“With a boyfriend or...?”

“No, just mum, dad and my brother.” George was looking at her subtly. When she met his gaze, he turned back to his plate. “Haven’t got anyone like that.” _Had Nicky started fidgeting with his napkin or am I just imagining things?_

Luckily, Claire saved her. She stood up with a glass in her hand. “A small toast, to the incredible hard work that this team put in. To the team!”

“The team!” cheered everyone in unison, taking small sips of their beverages.

“And,” said Marc, standing up as Claire sat, “to Jamie, on winning the W Series championship!”

Her cheeks went as red as her wine as the team cheered, “To Jamie!”

They were the only team having a traditional end-of-year photo halfway through the season. Jamie, Robert, Nicholas and George sat on each tyre as the cameras snapped away. Once freed from their duties, George walked towards the back of his garage. He just about saw Jamie giggling as Nicholas guided her out of the garage.

As he toyed with his earplugs, he realised that feeling in his gut had come back after almost 7 years.


	6. 2019: Williams Open Day

George parked his car and made his way through the factory to meeting room B5 upstairs. The PR team consisting of Emma and Amanda were waiting for him on the other side.

He gave them the usual hugs. “Where’s Soph?”

“Not feeling well,” said Emma. “In you go, Nick’s already here.”

George walked in and said his pleasantries. As he took a seat, he heard the voice that automatically brought a smile to his face.

“Sorry, sorry! I still get lost!” Jamie darted into the room and took the first seat she saw.

“Hi, I’m Emma,” said the events manager, extending her hand.

“Jamie, and sorry again.”

“It’s fine, you’re actually on time.” Emma turned towards all three drivers. “We’ve got half an hour until the card signing. An hour of that and then the Q&A session. Any questions so far?” All three drivers shook their heads. “Also, we’re gonna be covering the day on instagram stories as well, and I need someone to follow and chat on it.”

“I think George’s got that down,” suggest Nicholas.

“Can never say no to the spotlight,” said George, leaning back in his chair.

“Jamie?” asked Emma.

“No thanks,” replied Jamie. “I think an actual F1 driver might be the best choice.”

“Thanks for the endorsement Jamie,” smirked George. “Also, makes sense to have the best looking driver on a platform like instagram.”

“Oo,” said Jamie, with a sharp intake of breath, “I think you got some nerve saying that Russell!”

“Yeah George,” started Nicholas.

“Yeah, got some strong competition in Nicholas!” smirked Jamie. Nicholas went bright red.

“Still winning though.” George winked at Jamie. Jamie scrunched up her face and held her hand up with her thumb and finger a few centimetres apart. “Winning,” he repeated.

“That’s decided then,” smiled Emma. “I wonder why I thought I could handle three 20 year olds.”

All four of them burst into laughter.

Emma and Amanda went through a few more details on the day, and a few questions the drivers were going to get so they could prep.

“Also, I need a picture of you three to post later.” said Amanda. “Come on you three.”

As they stood up, Jamie commented, “I have never felt this short in my life.”

“It does look a bit off,” chuckled Amanda. “Jamie, go in the middle.”

“I’m gonna need to be on my tiptoes as well.” She stood in the middle of Nicky and George.

“And a thumbs up from all of you!” said Amanda from behind the phone.

Jamie moved her hand from behind Nicky for the pose. She could feel both their arms around her, but George’s moved across her waist slowly. She felt the smallest of pulls and she gave in to him, just slightly.

“Thanks guys!” said Amanda. “Ellie will take you downstairs for the signing. Chance to get a cuppa first. George, insta time.”

George couldn’t help but notice how much Jamie and Nicholas interacted the whole day. They were sat together for the signing and the Q&A, and were spaced out so George didn’t get a chance to speak. He noticed one moment - a little girl about 6 years old had ran to Jamie screaming, “You’re a racing driver?! I thought only boys were allowed?!” Jamie had smiled and shook her head. Everyone in that room could see the little girls mind explode, it was amazing to watch.

Nicholas took an Uber to a hotel he was staying at as George and Jamie walked to the car park to head back to their respective homes.

“Did you have a good day?” started George.

“Great,” replied Jamie, pulling the jacket zipper up as the afternoon breeze came through.

“How do you find Nicholas?”

“He’s good company.”

“In what way?”

“You jealous Russell?” smirked Jamie.

“Maybe...” He took a few steps closer to her and reached for her hand. He pulled her towards him and they were barely a few centimetres apart.

He still smelled like himself. Jamie closed her eyes as the nostalgia kicked in, George’s thumb running in small circles around her hand. She took in a deep breath; the fog in her brain cleared and she realised where they were.

“George,” she separated their hands and took a step back. His face had a broken look, one she had seen before. Jamie gulped and continued, “I have to focus on my career. Can you imagine what would happen to me if this got out?” She turned away from him, it was unbearable to see the pain she was causing him.

George grabbed her hand and turned her around. “Come on Jamie, it can’t be as bad as you think.”

“Susie told me how much she had to put up with.” She removed her hand from him. “And she was married, for Christ’s sake George!” She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. Not now.”

Jamie stared at the ground beneath her, wanting it to swallow her up whole. She reached for her keys and unlocked her car.

“I’m sorry,” he said, the strain in his voice evident. “I know how hard it’s been for you to climb the ladder, I was just being selfish.”

Jamie placed her backpack in the boot. “All forgiven.”

George looked up and met her smile. “Let’s try being friends?”

“Friends.”

George unlocked his car that was coincidentally parked next to hers. “You headed to London?”

“Yeah, moved after the summer break.”

“I’ll see you around then.”

“Yeah, will do.”

He walked around to his driver’s side.

“George?”

He turned and was instantly winded by Jamie diving in for a hug. He gladly wrapped his arms around her, allowing himself a moment of burying his face in the crook of her neck. She still smelled the same.

Jamie loosened the grip and with a smile, walked back to her car. George watched her drive away and make the turn towards the motorway.


	7. 2019: October - Portugal

The cold autumn breeze was billowing around Jamie. She parked her rental car behind the main building of the Circuito Estoril and walked to the garage.

The FW42 was displayed on one side, an SLS AMG on the other.

“Morning,” smiled Nicholas, holding out a cup of coffee for her.

“Hello,” she smiled back, giving him the usual one arm hug and accepting the flat white.

Nicholas followed her gaze to the F1 car and they both sighed with longing.

“Hey Chadders,” smiled Francis.

Jamie walked towards the rear of the car, greeting the rest of the team. “Any chance of a fire up?”

“Display only,” said Amanda. “The Mercedes though, you both get two laps.” Jamie’s smile returned. “The cameras are just setting up but they should be up in the next 20 minutes or so. Then there’s a Q&A session that Nicki’s hosting.”

As if on cue, Nicki Sheilds walked through the garage. Jamie and Nicholas made some small talk with her until the man with the Mercedes jacket finally called for them.

“Ready to go in 5,” said the man and walked around the car, checking the tyre pressures.

“By the way,” started Nicholas, “saw you got nominated for the BRDC award, congrats!”

Jamie blushed slightly. “Thanks.”

“Is it like an assessment?”

“Yeah, GT car, F3 and a physical fitness session.” Jamie continued to explain the assessment program and the Mercedes man soon returned.

“Keys are on the side,” he smiled and opened both doors.

Nicholas managed to grab the key first. “Ladies first-”

“Gladly!” beamed Jamie.

“If you can reach the keys.” Nicholas smiled and held them high above his head.

“I’m not doing this Nicky, you’re a foot taller than me.” Jamie jumped slightly and sank back, defeated.

“Guess I’m driving first then! Come on Chadders.”

“Fuck, _fuck_ , _fuck_ , **_fuck_**!”

“Jamie!”

“What?!”

“If you keep swearing like this, the entire video is gonna be bleeps!”

“Well if you - _shit_!” Nicholas hopped the kerb “-don’t drift, it would be a lot nicer!”

Nicholas giggled as Jamie took a deep breath on the straight. “I saw you do a session in the sim once, that’s a very sweary mouth!” he said.

“It’s why I have my radio off for most of the race.”

Nicholas reversed on the start line and got out of the car to swap seats with Jamie. Once in their seats, they both grabbed the seat levers.

“How far fowards are you going Chadders?” he joked.

“They decided to have the tallest and shortest drivers in their ranks. Come here Nicky.” He leaned over as Jamie took a selfie.

“I’m gonna record this,” smiled Nicholas, getting his phone ready as Jamie started the engine.

Nicholas learnt that didn’t matter if Jamie was a passenger or a driver, the swearing continued.

There were a few plastic chairs in the back of the garage where the two drivers had their lunch. The rest of the garage was pretty empty, just one of the mechanics chatting to the Mercedes guy.

“Jamie, can I ask you something?”

Jamie looked up from her salad hesitantly. “Erm, yeah sure.”

“Anything happening between you and George?”

She paused mid bite. “What makes you say that?”

“Come on Jamie, I’m probably the person who spends time most time with just you two.” Jamie crossed her arms and gave him a quizzical look. Nicky continued, “I haven’t seen anything per se, just the way you two look at each other. There’s something there, I can tell.”

Jamie uncrossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. She didn’t realise the hurt expression she wore as she stared in the distance.

“Sorry if I was out of line,” he said quietly. “I just thought I couldn’t, I don’t know, wingman for you guys.”

Jamie chuckled at that. “Something was there, once upon a time.” She turned and looked at him. “Don’t know if it’s still there.”

“I see how he looks at you. He’d be a very lucky guy.”

“You’re a good friend Nicky,” she said grinning.

“Glad to be of any help. Speaking of friends...” he continued, “is that friend of yours called Pippa?”

“Back off Latifi, she’s not single.” Jamie smirked. “When are they going to announce you for next year?”

Nicholas smiled. “How did you know?”

She rolled her eyes. “I think it’s the worst kept secret of Formula 1 right now.”

“Abu Dhabi. Have you heard the Williams secret though?”

“Is this anything to do with Dan Ticktum visiting the factory a few weeks ago?” Nicky raised his eyebrows. “I’m taking that as a yes.”


	8. 2019: Abu Dhabi GP

George was pleasantly surprised to see Jamie in the Williams hospitality on Wednesday night. She wasn’t her usual bubbly self but maybe she was anxious about the test. The rookie test was happening after the race. George was driving for Mercedes and after speaking to Nicholas, they both had thought Jamie would be doing one session with Williams. She was the only junior driver for the team now, as Nicholas had officially been announced for the team next year.

Jamie’s knuckles were white with how hard she was clutching her coffee mug. Claire had apologised profusely to her and Rupert. She wasn’t driving an F1 car. Not this season anyways. The session was going to Roy Nissany, an unknown F2 driver. In her controlled rage, Jamie had signed on to stay as a development driver for next year alongside Dan Ticktum. Claire and Sophie tried to justify it and Jamie tried to understand. But right now, she couldn’t. She felt like she’d been slapped in the face.

Still, she tried to put her PR face forward when Amanda dragged her to a Q&A on Thursday.

George smiled as Jamie came into sight. “I thought Italy was your last race?” He greeted her with a sideways hug that she reciprocated.

“So did I,” she replied shortly. Nicholas and Robert greeted her hello on the balcony.

“She can’t do any of the Christmas filming so we’re having you all here now,” explained Emma, “Sophie’s on maternity leave so please be nice to me.”

Robert went in front of the camera first. “How come you won’t be at the factory?” asked Nicholas.

“I’m racing in Asian F3.” Her tone was sharp, the usual bubbly attitude was gone. She did her bit to record a Christmas message and then returned to her phone. Next, all four of them had a media session in the paddock club and Jamie put all her years of PR training to use for that half an hour.

For dinner, she sat in the corner of the hospitality, wallowing in her sadness. Rupert came to join her, not happy seeing her alone.

George spotted her from the other side as he was having dinner with Nicholas. “Something’s wrong.”

Nicholas followed his eyes across the room. “Agreed. I don’t know if she’s mad or sad though.” They turned to Emma.

“No clue,” she said. “Maybe it’s personal?”

“Well, we can’t have her upset at a race weekend.” George wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. “You coming Nicky?”

“If you’re upset with us and don’t want us around, say so and we’ll head back,” declared George.

Jamie smiled up at him and patted the seats either side of her. “Could never be mad at you two.”

Just as they both had sat down, another man emerged at the hospitality door and he headed straight for their table.

“Hi!” he said enthusiastically.

“Hey Roy, isn’t it?” said Nicholas, recognising him.

“Yeah, nice to meet you all.” He shook hands with all three drivers around the table. “So who’s giving up the car?”

Jamie’s chair scrapped the ground as she mumbled and headed upstairs.

“Sorry,” said Nicholas, turning back to face Roy. “Who’s giving what car?”

“I’m doing the post race test,” he smiled back.

“Congrats,” said Rupert insincerely as George and Nicholas shared a look. “Heard you might be headed back into F2 next year as well.” As the two continued their conversation, George pulled his phone out.

“Emma’s just messaged us Nicky, some press briefing thing.”

Nicholas took his phone out. “Has she? I’ve not got anything.”

George stood up. “Your phone’s being slow, come on, upstairs, now.” George gave him a pointed look. Nicholas appeared to understand and stood up and the two started to walk.

“See you guys around then?” smiled Roy as they walked and awkwardly waved goodbye.

George reached the landing at the top first. It was much quieter up here, a group of 5 people were having drinks in one corner. And in the small spot right at the back Jamie was leaning against the railings.

“Hey,” he said softly as Nicholas followed behind him. Jamie turned and faced the two with her arms crossed. _She looked cute angry_ , thought George, _but now’s not exactly the time to think of it._

Nicholas grabbed some chairs and all three took a seat.

“He’s not even done any racing this year...” The words were getting caught in Jamie’s throat. Her voice was trembling with rage.

“We thought you were getting the test,” said Nicholas, his voice small.

“Yeah, that’s why I thought you were here,” added George. The two leaned forwards in their chairs, closer to her.

“Yeah well, I flew all the way here to try and do some last minute convincing as well.” She put her face in her hands and leaned her elbows on her knees. “I’m not getting a go in the car anytime soon, am I?”

“Not if we keep bothering Claire about it,” said Nicholas. That made her smile.

“They’re only taking him for the cash, no offence Nicky,” started George.

“None taken,” replied the Canadian.

“Everyone in this motorhome and a hell of a lot of people outside know you’re much faster,” he continued. Nicky nodded in agreement. “He got what? One point in his year of F2?”

“One more than you in your rookie season,” interrupted Jamie.

“And she’s back,” smiled George. “Up you come.” He stood up and hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. “Don’t be shy Nicky, join in.”

Jamie chucked and extended an arm to hug Nicholas as well. “Thanks you two,” she mumbled from where she was trapped.

“Come on Jamie, don’t want rumours do you?” George chuckled as he let go and the other two followed suit.

“So when’s the first F3 race?” asked Nicholas, leading the trio back downstairs.

“13th December,” she replied.

“I’ll see you at Autosports Awards then?” said George.

“Yeah I’ll be there,” she smiled. “Also, an exclusive for you two.” George and Nicholas stopped on the stairs. “Officially signed on for next year with you guys as well.”

The two men grinned excitedly.


	9. 2019: Awards Season

After a few rounds of hellos, George had found Alex and Lando taking pictures by the stairs.

“Who let you in?” joked Alex as George walked up to them.

“Best looking rookie mate,” smirked George, giving them a side hug each.

“Wouldn’t bet on it,” said Lando. “You officially moved to London?”

George nodded as Alex looked above his shoulder. “Is that who I think it is?!”

“Alex!” smiled Jamie.

“Ah, it’s been too long!” He practically crushed her with a hug. “How have you been? I know you’ve been in the paddock but never had a chance to bump into you!”

“Been good, how are you?”

George was staring openly.

“Chadders,” smiled Lando, also giving Jamie a hug. He nudged George to bring him back to Earth.

George gave her a hug hello as well. He held on a little bit longer than the others, enough that they could tell.

“I’m gonna go grab a beer,” said Alex. “You want anything?” Jamie shook her head. “Lando you coming?”

“Breathe you idiot,” Lando whispered in George’s ear as he left.

“Hi,” George said breathlessly. His eyes wandered up and down, he couldn’t control himself.

Jamie met his eyes as they came back up. “You know I can see exactly where your eyes are going?”

“Sorry,” he said, focusing on a spot of carpet near his left shoe.

“Flattered,” smile Jamie, “and you look very handsome as well.”

George looked back up at her. “Thank you.”

“Your bowtie’s just a little bit off, come here.”

George’s feet moved automatically as Jamie reached up and tightened the tie. She had more freckles, her face had changed, just slightly. Her eyes were still round, lips still soft and inviting.

“Am I being too obvious?” he blurted out.

“Considering Alex and Lando left us alone pretty fast, yes.”

George tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “You look stunning.” He moved his hand down her arm and intertwined their fingers.

“I’m trying very hard not to kiss you right now,” she whispered.

“Same here.”

They moved apart as they heard the footsteps come closer.

“They’re serving dinner, come on you two.” Alex led them out of their spot and towards the main floor.

George watched her on the stage taking her award for being a finalist in the BRDC award with pride in his chest. He didn’t manage to catch her alone for the rest of the night. He scrolled through Instagram on his bed at night, the buzz in his body was amplified from the alcohol he had drank.

Jamie’s instagram story came up on his page. She was out with Naomi Schiff at 2am.

_Wait? It’s 2am?! I need to get some sleep._

George was even more surprised as Jamie walked into the BRDC lunch appearing completely sober. She looked pretty today, the white dress nowhere near as revealing as yesterday, but still stunning. This time, he caught her after the awards.

“Congrats!” he said as a way of introduction.

Jamie beamed and gave him a hug. “Thank you. You stalking me, George?”

“Could say the same to you.” He watched as Jamie gulped down the last bits of her wine. “In a hurry?”

“BT awards in about,” she looked at her watch, “3 hours. So I need to rush off, sorry.” Her manager Rupert had shown up next to them.

“I’ll call you after then?”

Jamie paused and looked up at him. “Yeah sure,” she decided. “Meant to be home by 11.”

George smiled at her. “Forgot you were in London now.”

“Makes getting to all these awards a lot easier.” Jamie shoved her phone in her purse and hugged George goodbye.

At exactly 11pm, Jamie’s phone rang.

“You home?” asked George.

“Almost, about 5 minutes away.”

“Please tell me you’re not alone in an Uber,” he worryingly said.

“Why do you think I’m on the phone to you?”

“ _I_ called.”

“Just like I knew you would.”

He could hear the smile through the phone. “You’re slurring Chadwick.”

“You never call me Chadwick.”

“What do I call you?”

“Chadders, Jamie...Your eyes go extra blue when you say my name.”

George sat on his sofa as he heard Jamie leave the taxi.

“Finally home,” she said. “I just wanna pass out on the sofa.”

“No, go get changed, take your makeup off, brush your teeth and get to bed.”

“Fine,” she grumbled.

George listened attentively as she kept him on the line. He swallowed hard and said, “Jamie?”

“Hmm?”

“Tomorrow’s Sunday. Do you fancy a nice lunch roast?”

“I could kill for one right now.”

He chuckled. “Can’t do much about that but how about I pick you up tomorrow and we get some then?”

He could hear her climb into bed. “Sounds great, I’ll text you my address, come by around half 11?”

“Yeah, if you’re not too hungover to see me.”

Jamie giggled back. “I won’t be. See you tomorrow George.”

“Tomorrow Chadders.”


	10. 2019: December - Is This A Date?

George watched the second hand go round until it was exactly 11:30 before he rang the doorbell for apartment 8.

A minute passed and he got no response. He took his phone out and texted, ‘That’s me outside. It’s 11:30 ⏰’

The door buzzed opened a minute later. George followed the signs and knocked on the door marked with a brass 8. Jamie opened the door slowly, still taking a bit of time to get used to the light. She moved back and motioned for him to enter.

“Morning,” he grinned. “How bad’s the hangover?”

“Can’t get hungover if you’re still drunk,” she said, closing the door softly. She wore leggings, an oversized sweatshirt and fluffy blue socks. It was a stark contrast to George’s jeans, jumper, neatly tied scarf and long wool coat. “Give me a while to get changed. Make yourself at home.”

George wandered around the flat as he removed his scarf and coat. It was cute, decorated with Jamie’s trophies and helmets. He walked to the kitchen and made himself a brew. He was admiring the vintage posters she had on the wall when she emerged in her comfy jumper and coat.

“I came in my car,” said George, putting on his coat.

“Can I drive?”

“No way.”

Jamie locked up and George led her to his baby - the AMG roadster. George held the door open for her and she climbed in admiring every detail in the car.

The drive to the restaurant (to Jamie’s disappointment) was spent geeking out over the car with equal enthusiasm.

Once inside and Sunday roasts ordered, Jamie turned to face George.

“Should’ve said it was an actual restaurant, not a pub, I would’ve dressed up.”

“You always look pretty.” George’s gaze was soft but direct.

Jamie tried to ignore the heat rising up her face. “Hope the food’s as good as a pub dinner. When are you headed back to your parents?”

“I’m driving up tomorrow. You?”

“Same.”

Their food arrived and George insisted on taking a picture of Jamie with her plate.

“Can get a girl out of the countryside...” he said, returning the phone.

“...but can’t get the pub outta the girl,” she ended with a smirk.

“There’s this big party I’m going to on New Years...” said George. “My flatmate’s bringing a date...Would you...” The end of the question got lost as he shoved another piece of chicken in his mouth.

“I’m going to stay with my parents,” she sighed. “With the Asian F3 coming up I won’t see them for a while.”

“Bet they’re proud of you.”

Jamie put her knife and fork down and looked at George. He wasn’t meeting her eyes anymore. “George? Is this a date?”

“It’s a lunch Jamie. _That_ in particular,” he pointed with his fork, “looks like some lovely mash that I’m going to nick.”

“George...”

He swallowed and noticed the longing in her eyes. “How about we speak about this later?”

“Yeah, we can go back to mine.”

The tension between them remained for the rest of the meal and the drive home.

Jamie reached for her keys and George crept a hand around her back. Jamie’s hands shook slightly as she undid the lock and they both swept in.

Once inside, George had wrapped both his arms around Jamie and nestled his face in the crook of her neck. “I missed you,” he whispered.

Jamie sighed and moaned back, “I missed you too.” She let George rotate her round until they were finally facing each other.

Their lips ended the small gap between them. Jamie kissed him softly, slowly, moved her hands until one was around his neck and the other playing with his short hair. George’s hands on her back pulled her in and higher to meet his body.

Jamie moved her lips down, kissing the stubble growing around his jaw. Her hands fell to his scarf, undoing it slowly, gently. She placed a kiss on the newly exposed neck and George moaned happily in response.

“Come here you,” he whispered, pulling her back on her tiptoes and beyond. Jamie wrapped her legs around George, and he moved to the wall opposite for support.

Finally at eye level, George broke apart for some air and undid her scarf. Her coat got caught behind her arms and she undid her legs as she took her coat off. George moved to the sofa and pulled her along, placing Jamie in his lap.

It was familiar, but different. They both had gotten better at this since the last time they did this. George moved his lips down, tracing around her mouth, her jaw and down her neck. She moanedas he went, grinding down on him. The heat raiding off him was intoxicating. She could feel him getting hard, his hands wandered to the hem of her jumper and touched her warm skin underneath.

George stopped and looked at her. “Jamie, can I?”

Jamie took a breath and open her eyes. They had lightened, her brain was clearing as she realised what they were headed to. 

She couldn’t believe herself.

She rolled off him and pulled her legs up to her chest.

George worriedly spoke. “Jamie, I’m sorry if I-”

“No, I’m sorry,” she said, standing up and walking to the kitchen. “Fancy a brew?”

“Jamie?” George followed her and reached for her hand. “Jamie, please just look at me.”

He crouched and moved her face up. There were hints of tears brimming her eyes. “George, I want to, but...”

“But what?”

“You know I can’t _just_ sleep with you?”Jamie pulled her hand back and reached for some mugs. She couldn’t face him.

_Oh._

It hit him, it wasn’t about the sex, well not all of it. George backed into the corner. “You’ve still got feelings Chadders? Me too.” He was speaking faster than he could think.

Jamie turned around to face him. “You need to go George.”

“I’m not leaving like this.” He strode towards her. “Jamie, I like you. You like me. Why can’t we do this?”

“George, _please_. How many times do we have to have this conversation?”

“I never thought you would care that much about what people say.”

“Just until I can prove I’m there on merit...” she mumbled.

“Caring more about that than us?!” he yelled.

“I’d rather not be slut shamed, George!” she screamed back. The click of the kettle went off. Jamie turned to pour the water in but George heard a sob escape. She moved a cup towards him but didn’t meet his eyes. “I do still like you George.” Her hand lingered on the mug.

George reached for it. “Come here.” He pulled her into his arms and she sobbed, her tears making a wet patch on his jumper. George’s tears fell on her head. “We’ll have our opportunity, I’m sure of it.”

“How can you say that for sure?”

He wrapped his arms tighter. “I don’t know how, but I know we will...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s 2019 done! 
> 
> Part Two starting in 2020 is next :D


End file.
